Ron Made Hermione What!
by Bribra
Summary: A preggers Hermione. A cheating Ron. Just another typical year at Hogwarts. First Heron story.
1. I'm Preggers?

Hermione was nervously awaiting waiting the results of the "Muggle" device that people called a pregnancy test. She did not know how to read it, but she read the instructions. She waited and now the results were coming.

She picked up the box and looked for the signs that meant positive and negative.

"Ok…It's…Positive?!" She screamed.

Oh. My. Gosh. She was pregnant with Ron's Baby!

What…How could this have happened?

Well, she knew how it happened.

How was she going to face Hogwarts? What would Harry and Ginny think? And most importantly…How was she going to tell Ron?

She was just 15…She was turning 16 very soon, but she just could not comprehend.

Her parents would be so disappointed. But they were muggles, would they understand?

She didn't know how to care for a baby. Who would she turn to if her parents kicked her out?

Hermione was a smart girl but she only with schoolwork. Not with family related things.

Her parents didn't really acknowledge her wizardly things. They took her shopping once.

But that was just for her first year. The other years she went with Ron and Harry. She was scared.

And Hermione was NEVER scared. Unless you count the time when the World cup was burned and destroyed by the Death Eaters. But that was really the only time.

But how could she face her parents? If she told them…they would know that she had sex with Ron. Ugh! This was so difficult. Usually she never found things hard.

Her life was going to change now. She most certainly was not going to have an abortion. This was not the baby's fault.

She had to tell her parents. Because she had to know if they would support her. She was scared. But she knew she had to do it.

"Well…Here goes nothing." She said as she open the door to her room and walked out.


	2. Talking to the Grangers

_Well this is chappie 2. I hope you enjoy. It's not one of my best, but it'll do!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own HP or any characters. Sadly….I wish I did 'cause Rupert Grint is a hottie!_

Hermione walked down stairs to talk to her parents. As she reached the last step, she peeked down to see what they were doing.

Evana Granger was knitting some sort of scarf.

Scott Granger was reading the newspaper. Hermione knew that her parents did the same thing at the same time every stinking day.

She finally came down and she breathed in and out to calm her nerves.

Evana looked at her daughter.

"Hermione! Do you need something? Are you hungry?" Her mother asked in a normal voice.

"No. Um…I actually need to talk to you both. It's sort of urgent." Hermione said in as calm a voice as she could muster.

Both Scott and Evana looked at each other.

"Is it about school?" Scott asked.

"Not really."

"Just explain to us." Scott said.

Hermione just wanted to get this over with.

"I'm pregnant!" She screamed it out and just waited.

Both her parents just looked at each other and Scott's face was contorted into a bad frown. Evana was looking like she was going to faint.

"What did you just say?" Scott said in a menacing tone.

Hermione wanted to run. But she would not back down. Yet.

"I'm pregnant. That's what I said." Hermione just said in a weak voice.

"With whose baby?" Evana wanted to know.

"Ron."

"That Weasley boy? I didn't know you were dating him." Evana said.

"How dare you?! Your just 15! I don't believe this." Scott burst out.

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake. We got carried away."

"Are you going to keep it?" Evana asked with tears running down her eyes.

"Yes. I will not blame the baby for my mistake." Hermione said. Surprisingly she wasn't crying.

"Well…At least you're handling it like an adult." Scott said.

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course we are. But you're handling it maturely. We respect that." Evana said.

"Are you going to kick me out?" Hermione asked.

"Oh honey. No. We are going to help you." Scott said in a calm voice.

Hermione just hugged both her parents. They were going to support her. Now she just had to talk to Ron.

_Well…There you have it. I would really like if you gave me your opinion. I'm super glad I got this out. I realize it's just a filler chapter but…oh well. I want to give a shout out to all my readers! Thanks for reading. Sorry for not updating in a while. Anywho review!!_


	3. Ron, Why can't you understand?

_This is another chapter of "Ron Made Hermione What!" I'm pretty bored so I decided to update. I hope this chappie is good. And you might Ron find a little OOC it this chappie,but trust me…it has to happen._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, cuz if I did…I would have made Ron and Hermione get together in the second movie and made Voldemort die in the first book.**_

Hermione was leaving to go tell Ron. Her parents were going to call the Weasley's to inform them of Hermione's arrival. But Hermione told them that she would send an owl.

Ron had replied happily.

_Hermione, I'm glad that your coming a bit earlier than last year. Mum and Dad are super excited. I just told them we started dating and they are super happy. Harry is already here. He is sleeping with me. I'll try to get Mum to get you to sleep in here with me ;). Anyway I can't wait to see you…Niether can Ginny and Harry. But I really can't._

_Love you with all my heart, Ron._

Hermione was now even more scared to tell Ron. She had packed her trunk and she left.

Ron was getting everything ready. His girlfriend was coming over and he wanted everything to be perfect.

Before when they weren't dating he couldn't care less. But now he and Hermione were dating and he was madly in love.

He had been in love with her since the 2nd year. And they started dating last year.

He heard the door open and his mum say "Hermione! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

He ran downstairs and saw his beautiful girlfriend. She looked so pretty. Her brown hair was no longer poofy. It was nice and curly. She was wearing a gray hoodie and some skinny jeans. She was wearing some Ugg boots.

She smiled shyly when she saw him.

He ran and picked her up, spinning her around.

She was giggling. He then pressed his lips against hers.

They were interuppted by feet coming down stairs.

"Hermione!!" Two voices said at the same time.

She smiled happily when Harry and Ginny came downstairs to greet her.

Harry came and hugged the life out of her. Ginny came and hugged her as well.

After dinner, Hermione thought she should tell Ron that she was pregnant.

"Can I talk to you in private?" She asked him in a whisper.

He nodded and she led him up to his room.

She closed the door and she leaned against it while he st down on his bed. She took in a deep breath and she could feel the nerves coming up.

"So what did you wanna say to me Herm?"

She breathed in again as to not let the tears that had formed.

"Well…The thing is…I'm pregnant."

Ron looked like he was going to die. Then he threw his head back and laughed.

"Ha! That's superb! How funny. You really got me for a second." He said in between laughs.

Hermione couldn't believe it. He actually thought she was joking.

"Ron, I'm not kidding." She said in more serious tone of voice.

He suddenly stopped laughing.

"What? Your really preggers?"

She nodded and waited for his response.

"But…How?" He said in a confused voice.

"Well…" She said.

"Never mind that. But is it mine?" He questioned.

This time it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"Well of course…I haven't been with anybody else."

He looked at her in a strange way.

"What about Krum? You were with him." He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I dated him 2 years ago!"

This time Ron looked like he was going to scream.

He did.

"This can't be happening! I mean you can't be preggers. You just can't!" He yelled.

"Well I am. And you can't just put all the blame on me. This is partially your fault too, you know."

"Hermione…I'm not ready to be a father!"

She sighed.

"And what makes you think I'm ready to be a mum?!" She was on the verge of tears.

He was going to yell at her again.

"Get out of my room."

She was confused.

"What? Why?" She asked with caution.

"I don't want to be the father. Leave my room and my house right now!"

Hermione was crying now.

"Ron…Please. I need you."

He opened the door and pushed her out. Then he slammed the door and locked it.

"Ron! Let me in!!" She was crying madly now.

She slid to the floor and kept crying. Her parents understood…So why couldn't Ron?

_So…Please don't hate Ron. He really is a good guy but I needed him to get pissed off. This is a very key part of the story. Wow. This is the longest chapter I've written. I'm proud of myself! Anyway, tell me what you think of this chappie. I really got into it. Anyway…Til next chappie!_


	4. Your were a jackass,But I forgive you!

_Hey Peeps! I wanna say thanks to all these people that are adding my story to fave stories and adding me as fave author. It's really cool that everyone is liking this story. Anyway…Enough of my my babble. Oh….Sorry for not updating over the weekend. I was sleeping over at my friends house._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**_

Ron couldn't believe this. His girlfriend was preggers. He just threw her out.

Ron was feeling really sucky. He shouldn't have done that to Herm. He had just as much fault as she did. He was such a jackass. Ron was just scared. Because of…

Ron just felt his chest tighten at the memory. He couldn't relive that day.

Not the day when Ginny got a wizard abortion. It was Neville's baby…And she just let it go. He never really thought as Ginny as the sweet little girl. At least, not after that.

He had to make things right with Hermione. Ron was going to take responsibility for his actions.

Hermione was so depressed. If Ron didn't want to support her...How was she going to tell his parents?

After Ginny's whole abortion thing, they weren't the same about pregnancy.

She heard a knock on the door of Fred and George's old room.

She opened it and saw Ron there with his eyes red.

"Ron?" She said with surprise.

"Look…Herm. I'm sorry. I was an asshole and I just over-reacted. I'm going to be a good father and I'll help you with OUR baby."

She got tears in her eyes and hugged him.

"Thanks Ron. I love you." Hermione said with happiness.

Hermione was happy. But still worried. She and Ron still hadn't told his parents. They had to. Or it would be too late.

She just hoped they were as understanding as her family.

_Yeah…Very short..But I'm sleepy. Updating later…..Maybe tomorrow. Hopefully I'll get a chance._

_It's 1:37 am….So goodnight and the next chappie will be longer!_


	5. Call us Mum and Dad

_Ok. I just got done with this next chapter of RMHW! _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of these characters.**_

Ron looked at Hermione with a nervous look in his eyes. They were about to tell his parents. They were both very nervous and couldn't even imagne what would happen. Hermione told him that her parents would be there for both of them if his parents didn't want anything to do with them.

"Ok…We can do this Herm." Ron said. Hermione noticed that his voice was shaky. She grabbed his hand and they locked fingers.

Both of them walked down the stairs and did everything in their power to walk down quietly. Finally, they reached the bottom of the stairs.

They took calming breaths and walked in to the living room. Arthur and Molly were both sitting in the kitchen. Molly was sitting down eating some cake and Arthur was reading The Daily Prophet. Ron looked at them and cleared his voice.

Molly looked up. "Oh honey. I didn't see you come downstairs." Molly said in her usually sweet voice, the one she used on Harry and Hermione.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur asked in a quizzical voice. Hermione and Ron just looked at each other.

"Well. Um. We sort of need to talk to you both. It's important." Ron replied in a sort of calm voice. Molly and Arthur looked worried now.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be that bad." Arthur said in a worried tone.

Ron spoke first.

"Well, you see. The thing is…Hermionespreggersand wedontknowwhattodo." Ron got nervous. He hoped they understood what he said.

Molly and Arthur looked dumbstuck.

"What did you say dear?" Molly asked. Ron just breathed again and felt Hermione grab his hand again. He felt braver with his girlfriend's hand in his.

"Ok…Hermione is preggers. We don't know what to do." He said now in a less nervous tone. Molly's face got contorted into a shocked face. Arthur looked like someone had died.

"You got her pregnant?" Arthur asked in a quiet tone.

Hermione nodded. She had tears in her eyes.

"How could have been so stupid?! This is an outrage!" Molly screamed at the top of her lungs. She was so shocked and angry. Hadn't Ron learned anything from Ginny? She thought that he would be more wise.

"Well. We're sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen." Hermione tried to soften her up.

"This is just like Ginny and Neville all over again." Arthur said. He was much more collected. He knew this would happen.

"We are certainly not going through another Wizard…" Molly stopped. She couldn't even finish the sentence. It just brought tears to her eyes.

Ron felt horrible. But they had to know. He and Hermione couldn't keep it a secret for any longer.

"Look. We are keeping this baby! Hermione doesn't want to kill it. It has a right to live." Ron said in a calm but firm voice.

Molly just burst into tears. She couldn't understand how this happened. Even if they weren't having a Wizard Abortion, it still killed her.

Hermione just let a tear slide down. Ron put an arm around her to comfort her. He knew Hermione was dying inside. She was feeling like she disappointed the Weasleys.

"We are going to help you. Your both very strong to handle this like adults." Arthur said while stroking Molly's heaving back.

"Really?" Hermione asked in an happy voice.

Arthur nodded and Molly pulled her head up. "Hermione, my dear. You are a great blessing on Ron. I'm going to help you because…Your practically my daughter now." She said in a teary voice. It was happy though.

"Thank you…Molly and Arthur." Hermione said.

"Please…Call us Mum and Dad!" Arthur told her in a warm voice.

Ron and Hermione were so relieved. Now what were they going to do about Hogwarts?

_So…I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I have been super sick though. I have had the flu for over a week now. I'm also been very busy finishing my summer camp. Next Friday is the last performance and I'm super pumped. Anyway…I hope you enjoyed this chapter……._


	6. A Letter From Hogwarts

_Oh my gosh guys! I'm SUPER sorry for not updating. I had finished camp and my mom surprised me with a trip to Puerto Rico. I had no form of internet access there, so I'm updating both stories and making the chapters extra long. Hopefully I haven't lost any readers! _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hp or " BB Good" By Jonas Brothers. But I do their new cd! It rocks!**_

HERMIONE RON HERMIONE RON HERMIONE RON HERMIONE RON HERMIONE 

_You gutta BB good to me_

_I'm gunna BB good to you_

_We'll be as happy as can be_

_Just gutta BB good to me!_

Hermione was in her room in The Weasley household. She was listening to her favorite band Jonas Brothers. She had gotten their new cd a little while back. She was listening her favorite song off the album. **( A/N: This is not my fave but I like it a lot!)** when Ginny walked in.

"Is it true?" She asked as she sat down on Hermione's bed. Hermione looked at her with a blank expression, then nodded.

Gnny just looked at her. "Ron says that you aren't getting a Wizard Abortion. Why not?"

"Cause I'm not you! I don't kill babies!" Hermione was enraged. How could Ginny even ask something like that? Just because she had chosen to kill a baby, didn't mean Hermione had to as well.

Ginny looked hurt. But then mad.

"You bitch! How could you even think that I wanted to do it?"

Hermione scoffed. "You did it. That baby had a chance to live. But you were such a coward and just chose the easy road!" Ginny just gave her a look and walked out of the room with tears in her eyes.

HERMIONE RON HERMIONE RON HERMIONE RON HERMIONE RON HERMIONE

Later in the day, Molly received a letter from Hogwarts.

"Ron! Hermione! Come down here please!"

Both teens ran down the stairs.

They both saw that Molly held in her hands an envelope from Hogwarts. Ron snatched it out of her hands.

"_Dear Ronald Weasley & Hermione Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we have a special room for our challenged students. Both of you will be residing in this room until the baby is born. Please refrain from any sexual activity while you are in this room. Any trace or proof of sexual conduct will get you kicked out of the room and in time the school. Thank You for taking the time to read this and please remember that the start of term is September 1__st__."_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

Ron smirked. "Well they obviously don't want us to have sex. But we are anyway right?" He winked.

Molly and Hermione smacked him on his arms. "You most certainly won't! You have to take things seriously Ronald!" Molly said with a mad face.

"Well at least we know that we can count on Hogwarts!" Hermione said in a happy tone.

HERMIONE RON HERMIONE RON HERMIONE RON HERMIONE RON HERMIONE

_Well what did you think? Constuctive criticism is welcome. Please excuse my lack of updates again!_


End file.
